


We'll look up at the stars when we're together (It's always better when we're together)

by ThePotatoOTruth



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cottagecore, F/F, Furry, Other, Sapphics, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotatoOTruth/pseuds/ThePotatoOTruth
Summary: Akto Geko, a raccoon-chameleon hybrid, and her partner Willow Burrd, a lynx, live together in a hobbit-hole cottagecore house.Just a fluffy domestic furry cottagecore fic that takes place just outside a small town. I try to add some comedy sprinkled in, though.Mainly started as a comfort fic, but I've shared with some of my friends and have been asked if I would be posting it anywhere. So, I decided to post on here and Wattpad.(Rated T for Willow's occasional cursing)
Relationships: Akto (OC)/Willow (OC), Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	We'll look up at the stars when we're together (It's always better when we're together)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Better Together by Jack Johnson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning.

Memories of a young raccoon and her mother kneading dough faded as an inky ocean's staticy waves crashed against Akto’s ears.   
She found herself floating in a void of misty waters. A weight rested on her head and paws.   
The static that filled her mind began to be drowned out by a steady low rumbling. 

Akto let out a yawn and blinked open her eyes. 

She was greeted by the sight of her partner’s fur. She slowly untangled herself from her partner’s limbs and scooted toward the edge of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. The green numbers blinked at her,  _ 6:08 _ . 

She stood with a stretch, her tail curling behind her. She trotted over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes.  After a warm shower, she made her way upstairs and into the kitchen. 

She flicked on the lights and moved to the counter the coffee maker rested on. She pressed brew and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet, one frog-themed the other bee-themed, and set them on a paper towel in front of the coffee maker. 

She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and set it neatly in front of the mugs. 

Leaving that to brew, she opened the fridge. Her eyes darted up to where the egg carton was. She grabbed a single large egg from the carton, then picked up the milk bottle by its handle. 

She turned and pushed her tail against the fridge door, shutting it. She set the bottle on the counter and leaned the egg against it to prevent it from rolling off.

She pulled a container of flour and a container of white sugar closer to the rest of the ingredients on the counter before opening a cupboard and spinning a spice rack, grabbing salt, baking powder, nutmeg, and cinnamon. She set them all on the counter next to the rest of the ingredients. 

Then she went to the pantry and got some vegetable oil along with blueberries.

After setting all the ingredients on the counter, she got a mixing bowl, a whisk, and several measuring cups.

She put one and a half cups of flour and one fourth of a cup of white sugar in the bowl and mixed it.

She then added one teaspoon of baking powder and one eighth of a teaspoon of salt to the mixture.

She grabbed the egg and cracked it against the counter and opened it over the bowl. Holding a tablespoon over the bowl, she poured the vegetable oil in it and then dumped it into the bowl.

She then popped off the cork in the milk bottle and poured three fourths of a cup of it into a measuring cup, then emptied that into the bowl.

She grabbed her whisk and gripped the mixing bowl’s handle and began to beat the ingredients until it was a smooth batter.  
Satisfied with the consistency, she got a pawful of blueberries and folded them in.

Her ear twitched at the coffee maker’s beeping, letting her know the coffee was ready, and set the batter to the side.

Before she did anything else, she cleaned up and put away some ingredients. Then, she got out a griddle and plugged it in. She got out the coffee creamer as she waited for the griddle to heat up. She set it out next to the mugs. 

She hovered a paw over the griddle, judging if it was ready or not. Wincing a tad at the heat, she grabbed the batter and a spatula. She poured the batter on the griddle, leaving two circles, and grabbed a plate to set on the side of the griddle.

She waited a bit before flipping over the blueberry pancakes, revealing a golden dough speckled with purple/blue spots.

As she placed the final pancake on the plate, her ears perked up at the pawsteps headed her way. Her tail curled up slightly as Willow stepped through the door. “Morning!” Akto chirped. 

Willow yawned and smiled tiredly at saer girlfriend, “Mornin’, Akto.”

“Coffee’s been ready, and I just finished making pancakes.” 

“Mm, they smell good…”  Willow muttered as sae made saer way to the coffee maker, pouring some creamer in the bee mug then filling the rest with coffee. 

Sae grabbed the spoon and stirred saer coffee. 

Akto made her way to the fridge and grabbed some butter, soon after grabbing a bottle of syrup from the pantry. 

She set both down on the counter next to the pancakes and grabbed a butter knife to set next to the butter.

As Willow began making saerself a plate, Akto fixed herself a cup of coffee.

“I used the last of the flour to make the pancakes and we’re almost out of bread, can you pick some up from Tambry’s on your way to or back from work today?” Akto chimed, spreading butter on her pancakes.

Willow rubbed saer eyes then nodded, “Of course, is there anything else we need?” Sae inquired as sae made saer way to the dining room, plate and coffee mug in paw.

“Not that I can think of.” Akto placed a finger on her chin. “But I’ll let you know if I think of anything.” Akto picked up her plate and frog mug and followed Willow into the dining room.

They sat in silence while eating, the only noise being the gentle clinking of cutlery against their plates and the soft thuds of coffee mugs being placed on the table.  
As Akto began to cut into her last pancake, Willow spoke up.

“So, do you have anything planned for today?” The lynx inquired.   
Akto swallowed her pancake. “Not really, I’ll probably paint or watch something until you get back.” She took a sip of her coffee. “Why?”

Willow shrugged, “Just wanted to know.” Willow picked up saer dishes and headed to the kitchen, so Akto chugged down the rest of her coffee and did the same.

Willow was about to wash saer dishes, until Akto interrupted, “Don’t worry about that, I can wash them later. You don’t want to be late for work.” She put her dishes along with Willow’s into the sink.

Willow and Akto made their way to the front door. After making sure the wheelbarrow was loaded up with everything sae needed, Willow was about to pick up the wheelbarrow’s handles.

“Wait, I thought of something else.” As Willow turned to ask what, Akto planted a quick kiss on saer lips. 

As they pulled away, Akto smiled. “Love you, have a nice day.” She turned and closed the door behind her.


End file.
